


The Mercenary and the Little Bird

by fangirl_without_a_life



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha Slade Wilson, Alpha Tim Drake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Batman - Freeform, Deathstroke - Freeform, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Nightwing - Freeform, Omega Dick Grayson, Red Hood - Freeform, Red Robin, Robin - Freeform, Smut, hero - Freeform, mercenary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_without_a_life/pseuds/fangirl_without_a_life
Summary: Richard John Grayson is an 18 year old Omega ,adopted son of the billionaire Alpha Bruce Wayne. He has 3 Alpha siblings. They are the Bat Family  They are superheroes. But what happens when he falls in love with the Alpha Slade Wilson, who just happens to be the world's most notorious mercenary?
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	The Mercenary and the Little Bird

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own DC or the characters in this fan fiction. The age difference isn't 45 years. It is 5 and Slade has 2 eyes. For now...

Nightwing POV

Another cold night at Gotham City.  
Here I am sitting on a rooftop going in fucking heat now of all times.

I was ready to stop the drug cartel ,that has been selling vertigo, when I started feeling hot all over.

I completely ignored it until I started feeling slick drip down my thighs. My pants were almost soaked.

I was ready to call Bruce, since I was in no condition to fight, (That would be an embarassing phone call!) when I heard multiple gun shots going off. And just like that the dealers dropped dead one by one. Clear shot through the head.

I was to shocked to even react, the heat wasn't helping either. I was barely holdin on, resisting my heat, when I heard that gruff Australian accent, that drew a whimper out of me.

Big hands went around my waist and held me uptight as he whispered into my ear 

"I missed you Little bird"

His mouth was so close to my neck I could feel his breath. He ran his hands slowly up and down my sides ,in a comforting manner that gave some sort of release to my heat induced body. I leaned into his chest and he held me tighter in response.

If Bruce found out about this he would kill me. I didn't realize I had said that out loud, until I heard a helmet hit the ground and Iwas spinned around so fast ,just to come face to face with mesmerizing brown eyes.

They were so intense but gentle at the same time. Then that beautiful deep voice whispered to me

"Don't worry about him, I'll take care of you" he said making it sound like a promise.

"Really?" I asked sounding sounding so vulnerable, just like a scared child.

But instead of being angry when I wasn't sure about something he said, like Bruce always is, he answered with a calm and gentle voice

"I always take care of you. Don't I Little BIrd?"

His voice sent shivers down my spine and I felt weak to the knees. My heat completely overtook me. I could barely hold my train of thought.

Big hands went under my hands and thighs and I was lifted bridal style. I nuzzled into his chest emitting a pleased purr. The Alpha holding me made a rumble of pleasure in response and my senses were filled with calming Alpha pheromones.

Who would have thought that the safest I would ever feel would be in the hands of Deathstroke the Terminator. The worlds deadliest (and hottest) mercenary. I can't imagine how dissapointed Bruce would be if he founf out. Jay, Timmy and Dami would totally freak out.

I didn't realize how much time had actually passed until I heard a door opening and my nose was filled with familiar aromas of whiskey, leather and gun powder. I was gently placed onto the bed of Slade's current safehouse. Oh, how Bruce would want to know the location!

"Stop thinking about him, Little BIrd." , he said like he had read my mind. As far as I knew Mirakuru doesn't give you mind reading abilities.

And in that moment a wave of heat washed over me, making me whimper and rub against the sheets. I was too far gone but I heard the sound of a kevlar suit being thrown in some direction. Seconds later strong hands were peeling my suit off and rubbing my skin making me moan.

"Don't worry LIttle Bird. I'll take good care of you. Let go!" he said while mouthing my mating glad and leaving hickeys all over my neck.

"Your mine. Let me take care of you. Let go!" he repeated 

And I did just that..

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Please give me feedback.Should I include smut in the next chapter?


End file.
